About You
by Lord Agravane the Undead
Summary: A little bit AU, where Lysandre has a teenage son called Arcturus and he is concerned about what kind of stuff Arcturus is posting on Facebook. (I apologise for writing this, yes! xD)


**About You**

_By Lord Agravane the Undead_

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: I'm not sure of the ages of the kids in the story so I've aged them all at about 17-18.<strong>

**I just like the name Arcturus; it's a good name :P**

* * *

><p>Lysandre peeped his head around the door jamb of the living room, where he saw a familiar figure sitting on the settee. There was his son, Arcturus, typing up something on his laptop. He seemed pretty happy and was giggling at something on the screen.<p>

Lysandre padded into the room and went over to the settee. Arcturus glanced up at him and smiled.

"Hey", he said.

Lysandre sat down next to him. _Ok, I am going to handle this really well_ he told himself. _Here goes..._

"Arcturus, I need to have a word with you about your Facebook".

"Sure", said Arcturus, still cheerful. "What's wrong?"

Lysandre assumed a patient expression. "Arcturus, I try to be really lenient with you, concerning what you post on Facebook. I can remember what it was like being a teenager and..."...

"Oh, did you have computers all that long ago?" Arcturus said, surprised.

"It wasn't *that* long ago", huffed Lysandre. "And of course we had computers".

"Ok, sorry", said Arcturus. "Um, did they have silicon chips in them or valves?"

"They had, oh, I give up", sighed Lysandre. "No, wait. I don't give up because I need to lecture you".

Arcturus groaned and put his hand on his forehead.

"Stop being so melodramatic, it will only take a minute", said Lysandre.

Arcturus removed his hand and looked enquiringly at Lysandre.

"Um, OK then", Lysandre continued. "I don't mind you posting up song lyrics from bizarre metalcore bands. I don't mind you posting hundreds of selfies. It doesn't bother me that you have 1,031 photos in an album called _Calem's 18th birthday_ and 1029 of them remind me that I absolutely never, under any circumstances, behaved anything remotely like that when I was your age".

"Two of them are decent", Arcturus pointed out.

"Hm, yes. Seriously...the entry requirements for the party, were they insisting that everyone take part in some kind of clothes destroying ritual? I've never seen fewer clothes anywhere in my life".

"Ok, I'll delete that album", said Arcturus, with a massive sigh.

"No, it's not that album that bothers me", said Lysandre. Arcturus perked up again. "It's the information on your _About me_ page".

"Uh...which part?"

"Your job details". Lysandre pointed to the section on the screen and then read out aloud. "_Professional soda can velocity tester at the Lqosduwwefc Corporation_".

Arcturus blushed. "Ohhh, yeah".

Lysandre folded his arms and looked sternly at Arcturus. "Alright then, we'll overlook the facts that it's not scientifically viable and your company must have been named by the boss's cat Pokemon, walking across the keyboard. It's not true and I don't appreciate you putting up untrue things on Facebook".

"What should I put instead then?" Arcturus said.

"The truth", said Lysandre at once. "Put _Son of the Boss and Employee at Team Flare_".

"Oh, I can't!" Arcturus cried. "My boyfriend would see!"

"Your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I'm friends with him on Facebook. I don't want him to see embarrassing stuff about me".

"Then I suggest you delete _Calem's 18th birthday_ immediately".

"Nah, he's already seen that, he was at the party too", said Arcturus.

"Oh good, so you've met him in person then", said Lysandre.

"Yeah, of course. And we've been out together a couple of times as well".

"Hmm, very well then", said Lysandre. He unfolded his arms and leaned back into the settee. "So, what's your boyfriend like?"

Arcturus grinned. "He's really awesome! He looks like a rock star and has got long, flowing red hair".

"Good, he has a nice hair colour then", said Lysandre. "Does he have a job too?"

"Yes, he works as a petrol pump insulation expert".

Lysandre frowned.

"Um, alright then. Can I see a photo of him? One where he's wearing a full set of clothes, preferably".

"Oops yeah, sure", said Arcturus, moving the curser away from _Calem's 18th birthday_. Instead, he clicked on an album named _Guys with really cool careers_. He scrolled past a picture of a girl dressed up as a Teasmade and then past a guy who was painting a giant ten foot tall model of a Bidoof in a park somewhere.

"Ha, here we are!" Arcturus pointed to the desired photo. It was of him and said red-haired boyfriend, standing by the (now fully painted) Bidoof and doing the Metal Hand Sign at the camera.

"Isn't he beautiful", said Arcturus, a dreamy look in his eyes. "His name's Silver".

Lysandre studied the photo and grinned evilly.

"Arcturus", he said. "There's something I need to tell you..."...

**The End**


End file.
